Harry Raises Himself
by Think My Name Is Funny Do You
Summary: Harry is failing in the war against Voldemort. He travels back in time with Ginny to right after the death of his parents, so he can raise himself and warn Dumbledore ahead of time. Requested story. Read and review please! Working on chapter 5. FYI I'm not a quick updater. Time travel. Harry/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! Someone posted it in Megsy42's forum as a challenge, and I decided to take it on! This is going to be a chapter story, and it may be a while between updates. I'm interested to see where this goes, and I hope you are too!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I'm just not that creative. J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter and everything related to or branching off of Harry Potter... You know :) **

**Thanks a bunch to my Beta Mrs. Bates93 for editing this chapter for me :)**

* * *

Harry Raises Himself: Chapter 1

He had done exactly what Dumbledore had told him to do. He came back, and woke up in the Forbidden Forest. They carried him to the Castle, and he waited for the perfect moment to make his move. And it worked. For an instant, Voldemort was dead. The Castle erupted with cheers. The mood in the air was suddenly brighter, and Harry felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Families started trying to find their loved ones. Couples began searching for each other.

Then, all of a sudden, the mirage faded and a glowing gem around Voldemort's neck took its place. Voldemort began to rise, and Harry's mind fully registered what was happening. They hadn't gotten all of the Horcruxes. There must have been more, and who could guess how many Voldemort had made?

"Fall back!" he yelled. "Run! Go!"

Death Eaters were rushing forward to help their master. Harry looked around for his friends. First he saw Luna. She gave Harry a sad look and bowed her head before disapparating with Neville. Then he found Hermione, standing on the other side of the courtyard, holding hands with Ron.

She mouthed, "I'm sorry." And the two of them disappeared.

Then Molly and Arthur followed. Then Bill and Fleur. Harry felt a tugging on his arm.

"Harry, we have to go. _Now__!_" He heard Ginny say behind him, but she sounded miles away.

George and Angelina. Padma and Parvati.

"Harry, you can't save them all. I am so sorry." He could hear the pain in her voice.

Her fingers intertwined with his, and a split second later he was lying on the desert floor, covered in sand. Ginny was a few feet away, trying to catch her breath. Harry dusted himself off, and began to get up from the ground. As he stood, he saw Molly and Arthur running through the sand to them. Ginny got up too, and began running to meet her parents. Harry followed. When they met, Arthur embraced his daughter, and Molly wrapped her arms around Harry and began to cry.

"I was hoping at least one of my children remembered where we vacationed," she sobbed into his shoulder.

He tried to soothe her and pushed back angry tears of his own. Everything was perfect, right down to the bloody Elder Wand, and Voldemort _still_ managed to be two steps ahead of them.

Molly moved on to Ginny and Arthur patted Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry, let's see if we can set up some wards and build some form of shelter for the evening."

Harry nodded and followed Arthur. They put up protection wards and made the place as fortified as possible. The desert was cool, so Harry also put up a warming charm that Hermione had taught him when they were hunting Horcruxes. Bill and Fleur's cottage was still safe from Voldemort, as far as they knew, so Molly conjured some food and a pot and she and Ginny began to try to cook dinner. Arthur and Harry worked a few spells to create a small shelter, much like the pyramids, but bigger on the inside, similar to the tent they took to the Quidditch World Cup.

Molly and Ginny came in a few minutes later, carrying four bowls. Molly handed one to Arthur and Ginny handed one to Harry, and they began to eat in silence.

Harry took a few bites, but he had no appetite. He was so angry, and he was trying so hard to keep it all together. Why did his life have to be so horrible? Why did he have to lose his parents? Why did he have to grow up in a home where he was not loved? Since the age of one he had been battling with Voldemort, why? What did the wizarding world ever do for him? Why did Dumbledore knowingly leave him alone to fight this war?

All of these questions and more were running through Harry's mind, and he realized he was making himself angrier and angrier by the second. Then he realized the other three in the room were looking at him with mixed emotions, unsure of what to say.

Harry put his bowl on the ground as calmly as he could and stood. "Excuse me," he barely whispered as he stormed out of the tent.

He walked straight, he may have walked in circles, he wasn't quite sure where he was going or what he was doing. He paced, and cursed, and kicked the sand. He eventually found himself in front of a large pyramid. He looked up at the moon. It was a half moon, and a pair of bright blue eyes formed in his mind. Suddenly, all of his emotions began pouring out of him, and he punched the pyramid.

He punched it once, and then twice, he must have punched it twenty times, yelling, "Why? Why me? You bastard! Why would you leave me with this? Why does everyone depend on me? Why? Why do I put up with this?"

He continued to punch the wall, and his knuckles were bleeding.

"Harry! Harry, stop!" he heard Ginny yell from behind him.

She pulled him from the wall of the pyramid and he sunk to the ground, sobbing. She sunk down with him and pulled him into her arms. They sat like that for a few moments while Harry calmed himself. He matched his breathing to hers. He could feel her warm skin against his, the loving touch of her embrace. He could hear her heartbeat through her chest against his ear. He took in a deep breath, and he could smell faint traces of perfume on her skin. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzled into her neck a little more, hoping she didn't mind the tears running down his face.

That one girl.

She was the reason he didn't just hand himself over to Voldemort and leave the rest of the world to deal with him. She was the reason he got up every day. She was the reason he wanted to live. And she was worth it.

She kissed his head. "I know we will get this all figured out, Harry."

He shook his head. "He is growing too fast. We need more time… I need Dumbledore in the worst way right now."

She sighed sadly. "I know, Harry. We all do, but it's not like we can go back…" she froze, "in time," she whispered the last part.

Harry sat up and looked at her. He could see the gears turning in her mind. "Ginny, I know what you're thinking. I've thought about it too, but we destroyed all of the time turners in fifth year. Remember?"

She shook her head. "Time turners have only ever been used for trivial things. Nobody has ever gone more than a few hours back in time… Harry, what if I told you I knew where one was?"

He stared at her for a moment, not believing her at first. Then he grinned slightly. "Then I'd say do you want to travel about sixteen years back in time with me?"

She looked at him wide eyed. "_Sixteen years_, Harry? Why so far back?"

"I want to have a better childhood. And I could warn Dumbledore from the start, and we would have plenty of time to destroy all of the Horcruxes, maybe even before fourth year. Think about it Gin, you would have never been possessed by Tom Riddle, Cedric would never have died, Dumbledore would still be alive. Our lives could be so much better."

She was beginning to believe it too. "Okay, Harry, I think we can make this work."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, "So where is it?" he asked.

"Grimmauld Place."

His grin widened. Maybe the world was giving back to him after his break down. Maybe he was just lucky.

"Kreacher!" he called.

The little elf appeared with a pop. "What can I's do for Master?" he croaked.

"I need you to bring me a time turner, Ginny will tell you where it is. Also, I need a couple of my friends."

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought! If you see any spelling or grammar errors please let me know! I checked and double checked, but I'm not an expert and it's midnight here! Let me know what you want to happen later on if you have any ideas. I'm open for anything as I really dont have any fun twists up my sleeve yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to current and future chapter one reviewers! Cookies to all of you for the encouragement and advice. Sorry it took so long to update!**

* * *

Ginny had told Kreature the time turner was in the wardrobe in Walburga Black's bedroom, and that it had a bright emerald embedded in the glass of the time turner. Within a few days, Hermione and Ron had arrived with the time turner and they had relocated. In the course of one week, they had formed new headquarters in Vienna. The Order was broken up and scattered across the world, but a few had made it to Vienna with them: all of the Weasleys, Hermione, and a few of the older members. Harry was the secret keeper, and all of the Weasleys knew he was planning to go back in time to warn Dumbledore ahead of time.

"I think I finally have it fixed to where you will be able to change the past, rather than just relive it from a different point of view. And instead of turning by the hour, you can turn it by the year." Hermione handed the small golden time turner to Harry reluctantly. "You know," she said, "I still don't think this is a very good idea, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the silver chain over his head. He was sure he had heard her say that a hundred times at least.

"Hermione," Harry replied, "It really can't get much worse than it already is. I promise to stick to the plan." He looked into her eyes to prove his honesty.

"Well good, Harry. Just in case you didn't, I've set the time turner only to go as far back as the hours after your parent's death," she replied.

Harry's face fell slightly. He tried to catch it, but she noticed.

"I wish you could see them. I really do, Harry. But if you save your parents, the curse would have never backfired on Voldemort, and who knows what could have happened after that?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head. "Either I'd have spent my whole life running, or he would have got to us later. Not to mention the years he would have spent 'purifying' the wizarding world,"

Hermione cringed. Harry leaned over and wrapped an arm around her. "We are going to get him, Hermione. I'm sure of it. He isn't going to control my life anymore," he said with determination.

Hermione sighed, "I sure hope so, Harry."

He gave her a friendly squeeze and then stood up from the couch they were sitting on. Hermione stood with him, and they walked into the dining area where there were many red headed Weasleys seated around a square table.

"Did you get it done?" Ginny asked from across the table.

Hermione nodded proudly and Ron stood. He wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss on her temple. "My girl is bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Hermione blushed red at the chuckles that passed around the room, and sat with him at the table. Harry stepped around to the other side, and sat with Ginny. Molly conjured two more plates, and Arthur passed the potatoes to Harry.

"Better have a bite to eat kids; there is plenty," he stated.

As the group ate, they took turns telling Harry things he needed to do when he got to the past. Hermione had a quick quotes quill writing down everything.

"Don't forget Sirius's innocence," Molly said.

"Make sure you talk to Dumbledore as soon as you get there," Bill advised.

"Give your cousin… Dimple, was it?... a good kick for being such a prat," George joked.

Harry laughed, "Dudley turned out alright considering his parents… I'll be fine guys. Trust me, I've thought of all of this stuff a thousand times."

Arthur agreed, "I'm sure Harry will be fine. When are you going to go?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "I suppose maybe tomorrow. I'll need some rest first, and I need to get a few things to take with me."

Molly looked thoughtful, "Arthur, make sure the rest of the Order is off doing work tomorrow, and we will have a going away party for Harry."

Arthur nodded, and they began discussing progress in the war—what little progress there was. Ginny reached under the table and grabbed Harry's hand. She pulled him up and began to lead him from the room. Ron sent them a look that clearly said, "Don't do anything you wouldn't want me to see," but nobody said anything or seemed to notice as they left.

Ginny led them down several halls throughout the fortress before dragging him into a room he assumed was hers. She closed the door behind them, and put a silencing charm on the room.

Harry braced himself, for he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

Ginny turned from the door toward him, "Please Harry, please take me with you," she begged.

He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and sat down on the bed, before saying, "I want to Gin, but Hermione's conditions were: I don't undo my parents' deaths, and I don't take anyone else back with me. She clearly explained to both of us how dangerous it was for me to go back at all. I'm not even sure how people are going to react to me raising myself, or if they should even know…" he trailed off, not needing to go over the same conversation with her _again._

Tears welled up in her eyes, "But you said I could go with you when I told you I knew where a time turner was."

He hated seeing her so upset, and had to look the other direction to keep from crying too. He took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "You will be okay. I'm sure of it."

She shook her head, "I don't want to be alone for the next sixteen years, Harry."

He pulled her to his chest, and the two of them held each other. Harry lay down with her and rubbed soothing circles into her back to try to calm her. She eventually stopped crying, but she made no effort to move. Instead, she snuggled closer to his chest, and began to breathe deeply. He briefly reached for his wand and transformed each of their robes to pajamas, pulled the comforter over them, and turned out the lights, before wrapping his arms around her and snuggling close to her.

Later that night, Ginny awoke to the sound of Harry's deep snores. She made no attempt to move, but laid there and watched Harry's chest rise and fall. She noticed his time turner around his neck and began to fidget with the large green emerald on the hourglass. As she lay there for several minutes thinking and mindlessly playing with the time turner, an impossible thought came to her mind. A triumphant expression crossed her face, and she lifted the chain and slipped it over her head too. Harry stirred in his sleep, and Ginny stayed close to him so he wouldn't feel the tension of the necklace around both of them. With each spin of the turner, it would click a little louder and Harry began to wake. On the sixteenth spin, Harry pulled an eye open. Ginny leaned in to kiss him, and when her lips met his, she let go of the tiny hourglass. She heard it unwind, felt pressure on all sides of her as if she were apparating, her ears began to ring and she felt herself drifting out of consciousness. Finally there was silence and darkness.

The first feeling Harry became aware of was the cold surface; his back felt numb, as if he were lying on ice, and the air felt arctic. He then felt a bright light shining through his eyelids. Realizing he was not in the same bed he had fallen asleep in, he almost jumped up, wand out. However, worried he may have been taken hostage, he carefully peeked an eye open to assess his surroundings.

Just beside him was Ginny, fast asleep. Behind her was a row of identical, two-story homes. Harry gasped. Directly across the street from him, he could see the house he grew up in: Number 4, Privet Drive.

* * *

**I know it was a very very very long time coming. I'll try to update again soon, I'm just having super writer's block on this story. I know where I want to go, I just don't know how to get there! Maybe things will be easier now the plot is taking off! Let me know what you thought. And sorry again for the long wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The first feeling Harry became aware of was the cold surface; his back felt numb, as if he were lying on ice, and the air felt arctic. He then felt a bright light shining through his eyelids. Realizing he was not in the same bed he had fallen asleep in, he almost jumped up, wand out. However, worried he may have been taken hostage, he carefully peeked an eye open to assess his surroundings. _

_Just beside him was Ginny, fast asleep. Behind her was a row of identical, two-story homes. Harry gasped. Directly across the street from him, he could see the house he grew up in: Number 4, Privet Drive._

* * *

Harry laid there for a moment, unmoving, his mouth still open. If he weren't so cold, he would have thought it a dream. The full moon was bright, almost blinding. He wondered how he'd gotten there. Was is apparation? A portkey? Why Privet Drive? And why was Ginny there?

Then, as if the gears in his mind had clicked into place, he remembered his last conversation with Ginny. She wanted to go with him to the past. She had begged and begged, and as much as he wanted her to go, he was worried she would get hurt. He knew there was no promise the time turner would work the way they'd hoped. He assumed she must have activated it after they'd fallen asleep. For a split second, he felt a little betrayed, but then he was just thankful they'd both made it in one piece.

Suddenly, Harry heard a crowd of laughing children nearby. Noticing how odd it might look to see two adults in their PJs lying in the middle of the street, he turned to Ginny to wake her. He began to gently shake her, and soon she began to stir. He brushed her hair back, and she rolled over to face him. Harry jumped back in shock at her appearance.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Harry?"

Her hand flew to her mouth at the unfamiliar voice. Harry didn't know what to say, and he leaned in close to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Sure enough, the eyes he looked at everyday in the mirror were gazing back at him.

"Mum?" he asked, dumbstruck.

She gave him a good smack to the head, "No you git, it's me!"

She brought her hand to her mouth again. Slowly, she leaned toward him, her nose almost touching his. Finally she said, "Oh Merlin… are you... I mean you're Harry right?"

He nodded slowly, realization dawning on him, "Ginny?"

She nodded, "Er... Harry you look like… well older and you have blue eyes."

He responded, "You look like my mum." Pausing, he said, "Do I look like my…"

"…Your dad," she finished, nodding, remembering Harry's photo album of them.

They sat for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. The children had gone in an opposite direction, and the lack of noise became louder and louder with each passing moment. Finally, Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned to Ginny, breaking the silence.

"What does this mean?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I'm lost. Hermione is brilliant, but what if she did something wrong and now we are… well what are we?"

"We aren't in our bodies… but we have our memories from when we were, and we don't have memories from the bodies we are in, right?"

She nodded, "I only remember being Ginny."

He sighed, "I wish Hermione were here. She would know how to explain this, but we can agree it had something to do with that necklace, or are I wrong to assume you turned it in my sleep?"

She looked sheepish, "It was the only way I'd get to come." She murmured.

He reached for her hand and gave her a smile, "It's ok. We are both safe and that is what matters."

She reached up and felt for the time turner which was no longer there. "Harry do you have it?"

He felt and shook his head, "No," he felt his pockets too, "No wand either."

Her cheeks turned red, "I suppose we will have to get new… and surely the turner is still at Grimmuald Place. We can take it to Dumbledore and maybe he can help."

Down the street, the unmistakable _Crack_ of apparation could be heard.

"Speak of the Devil…" Harry muttered under his breath.

He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her to the sidewalk and they crouched behind some hedges, to be safe. Confirming it was Dumbledore, Harry turned to Ginny as the man made his way down the street with his deluminator.

"Do you think we can just walk up to him?" he asked.

She nudged him and tilted her head toward the home of the Dursleys. Harry watched for a moment, and through the shadows of night he recognized a familiar cat, which slowly transfigured into Professor McGonagall. He cursed under his breath, wondering how much of their conversation she was able to hear, if any, and what that may mean for them. Harry and Ginny watched as McGonagall rushed to Dumbledore. They could tell she was speaking rather rapidly to him just by watching how fast her lips were moving, and how out of breath she was when she'd finished, though they could only guess what she had told the old man. Dumbledore, wise and thoughtful as Harry remembered him, simply nodded and put a comforting hand on her. Ginny noticed how tense Harry had become, and reached down to lace her fingers through his. McGonagall and Dumbledore spoke for a few more moments. Then, Dumbledore gave her a friendly pat where his hand had rested on her shoulder, and slowly turned to the hedge where Harry and Ginny were crouched, as if summoning them to come out.

Harry turned to Ginny and spoke, "They might expect us to be under Polyjuice. Just follow behind me and do what I do. We have to pull this off perfectly, or our plans could be ruined."

Ginny nodded in response.

He slowly rose from the ground, releasing her hand and raising his own to show he was wandless. Ginny mirrored his actions, and followed just a few footsteps behind him. Harry held his breath as they stepped out into view, sure to keep in front of Ginny, should they begin throwing curses. Once they were in the middle of the street, Harry halted, not daring approach them. McGonagall and Dumbledore neither drew a wand, but McGonagall did look like she was prepared to at any moment. Dumbledore was no open book, but it was clear he was very thoughtful as he scrutinized them. Ginny stepped up to Harry's side, and he shot her a look before stepping in front of her again. She huffed and muttered something incoherent under her breath. Dumbledore slowly began to approach them, and McGonagall followed at his heels, trusting his judgment. Once he was within a few feet of them, Dumbledore spoke.

"I just saw the corpses of James and Lily a few minutes ago, so I believe you will understand when I say I do not trust you are who you appear to be."

Although he had little memory of his parents, Harry felt a sinking feeling at the thought of them dying just moments before he and Ginny arrived. And then to see Dumbledore, alive and well… it flooded him with a mixture of love for his old mentor and friend, and hatred for the vile bastard who took everything away from him. If it showed, however, nobody appeared to take note.

"Sir, I can assure you we are just as confused as you are. We have much to tell you, and much more to ask," Ginny said, stepping out from behind Harry. This time, however, Harry didn't push her back.

Dumbledore looked lost in thought for a moment. Finally, he appeared to come to a conclusion and said, "We can speak in my office at Hogwarts, but I must first wait here for a delivery of sorts. Perhaps Professor McGonagall can escort you back."

McGonagall shot a glare at Dumbledore, clearly showing she wasn't interested in being volunteered for the task at hand. While he was rationalizing wither her, Ginny nudged Harry and tilted her head at the approaching flying motorcycle. Harry watched for a moment, anxious almost. How would he feel when he saw himself as a baby? Remembering what his first goal of coming to the past was, he turned back to Dumbledore.

"Professor," Harry said, "I must make one request before we go."

Dumbledore gestured for him to continue.

"We mustn't leave Harry with these people. He can't stay," he replied, feeling odd about speaking in third person in reference to himself.

While McGonagall's brows shot into her hairline, Dumbledore remained unreadable.

McGonagall was livid, "Was that your plan? Pretend to be his parents and come sweep him away!? The poor boy has lost his parents! The wizarding world has lost its mind with all the excitement of You-Know-Who's disappearance, and you think it right to take advantage of that?"

Harry and Ginny shrunk back as their head of house scolded them. She was wrong, but she was a force to be reckoned with, and neither of them dare cross her.

Dumbledore calmed her, "Minerva, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this. I feel these two are more than meets the eye. And as they said, they don't know why they're here or why they look that way."

McGonagall huffed, dissatisfied.

Dumbledore addressed the young couple in front of him, "I'm afraid a chain of events have been set in motion which makes it pertinent Harry stay with his remaining blood relatives."

Knowing what Dumbledore was referring to, Harry replied, "I believe I can present you with reason to believe the sacrificial protection charm will be just as efficient with someone other than Petunia Dursley."

Dumbledore paused for a moment, obviously intrigued by what they knew. He eventually answered, "Very well, I will meet you in my office shortly with Harry, though I make no promise he will not be returned here at a later time. I sense you have much to tell me, and if your only condition is he not be left here tonight, so be it. Now it's best you leave before Hagrid lands and recognizes you."

"I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks?" McGonagall asked them, still obviously irritated by their very presence. Harry didn't take it personally, he knew seeing them was like salt in a wound for her. A very fresh wound.

Harry began to nod, but Ginny spoke, "Neither of us have wands on us, can we each side-along with you?"

McGonagall shot a glare at the unnoticing Dumbledore. "Very well," she replied stiffly, holding out an arm for each.

Ginny latched on first, then Harry. As soon as his hand touched skin he felt the familiar feeling of being shoved through a rubber tube as they disapparated.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Harry realized they were in a backroom which was otherwise empty, though loud celebration could be heard through the paper-thin walls. The building was practically shaking with the booming chant of "You-Know-Who is dead! You-Know-Who is dead!"

McGonagall rushed them across the warm mahogany floor to an ornate fireplace in the corner of the room. "It's probably best you two go first, so as not to be seen should anyone walk in here," she told them firmly.

She held out a bag of Floo powder, and each of them took a handful. Harry stepped in first and shouted, "Dumbledore's Office!" and was promptly swept away in a tunnel of spinning ash. It spit him out in the familiar dwelling of the Headmaster, and he stumbled for a moment before gaining his balance.

He observed the room, noting it looked nearly the same as it did the very first time he walked in it at age eleven, though a few trinkets and gadgets were missing. Harry crossed the room and observed the portraits on the wall. Many of them were empty, as they had run off to other portraits among the castle to celebrate the victory in the war. There was one in particular who was still there: Phineas Nigellus Black.

"You," the portrait scowled. "You're that boy Sirius ran off with. Couldn't visit my other portrait for a week without hearing about that one."

"Sirius is a good man," Harry replied, almost annoyed.

"A good for nothing disgrace to his name, as are you."

Harry scowled and turned away, knowing how pointless it was to argue with a portrait of a dead guy. As he turned, green flames appeared in the fireplace, and he knew Ginny would soon be coming out. He walked across the room, and reached out to steady her as she flew out of the fireplace.

"Thanks," she said, brushing ash and soot from her pajama bottoms.

He led her over to Dumbledore's desk and helped her into a high-backed chair, and then sat in the other.

"This is going to be interesting," Ginny said.

Harry chuckled, "I think I'm prepared for it, though I wasn't expecting to have McGonagall involved."

As if summoned by her name, Professor McGonagall then stepped out of the fireplace steadily, a skill Harry and Ginny had yet to manage.

Harry and Ginny turned to her, and she addressed them, "I must check on my students; Merlin knows they will bring Gryffindor Tower down if I don't put an end to the party. The Headmaster will arrive shortly."

They both nodded, feeling like first years again under her intense glare. Once she had left, Ginny turned to Harry and asked, "How do you expect to convince him the blood shield isn't necessary?"

Harry smirked slightly, "I had one idea before we left, but I wasn't sure if it would truly work. Now that we are here, and under these circumstances, I have a second theory I'd like to test."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dumbledore once told me while I can still call a place home where my mother's blood dwells, I cannot be harmed by Voldemort. My mother's blood does dwell in my aunt…" he turned to her, "But it is in me as well, and now I'm a separate body from myself… so therefore I could live with me, you see."

"But what if you don't have your blood? What if you now have James's blood?" she retorted.

He gave her a pointed look, as if she were missing the big picture.

Her eyes widened after a few moments, "Ohh… I see," she replied, "If that's the case, then,"

"Her blood is in you." He finished for her.

"Humpf… That's, well, that's odd to think about," she said, "_My_ blood being your _mother's_ blood."

He chuckled, "We will have to figure out some kind of potion or charm to give us back our original appearances, even if it's just in private; because until we do, I'm afraid I really just can't kiss you."

She smacked his arm playfully, "That's fine. I have no desire to kiss you when you look like your father either."

They were both in a fit of laughter when Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace, holding baby Harry. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the sight.

"Ah, love," he said, startling them with his unknown presence, "One of the most powerful forces on earth."

The two turned and watched as he walked around the desk and sat across from them. He laid a small basket with a sleeping baby Harry on his desk. Harry looked at himself, feeling indifferent, similar to looking at a picture of himself as a baby. Ginny looked at him in awe, full of love for the baby who would someday be the man sitting next to her.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, "Love is the greatest weapon we have. Something Voldemort never understood."

Dumbledore leaned back more comfortably in his chair and began stroking his beard, "I see you don't fear saying his name… interesting… I myself have said the exact thing many times about love. Most people just think I'm off my rocker, few understand it."

"He thinks it a weakness, when it's truly a driving force," Ginny replied, "I rather pity him for it."

"Do elaborate," Dumbledore said intrigued.

She sent a glance at Harry, letting him know she knew what she was doing. "I suppose it's just a theory, but perhaps he knows nothing of love because he wasn't born into love. He was born in deceit, under the influence of a love potion, and the consequence is his inability to experience that greatest joy in life. I pity fate took it out on him, rather than his mother, though I don't dismiss everything he's done since. He was the result of coercion, and instead of fighting it, he gave in and now uses coercion to get what he wants. He will someday die a lonely, painful death."

Dumbledore was growing ever so more intrigued. He said, "You are quite wise. Not many know of his conception, in fact, not many even know he is a half-blood. You say he will _someday_ die. You don't believe he just did?"

"I _know_ he didn't," she replied firmly.

"How so?"

She turned to Harry and gestured for him to enlighten the headmaster. Harry cleared his throat and leaned forward, "Professor, what do you know of time travel?"

"Ah, time travel," he mused, "I have many theories. All I know for certain is it can be rather dangerous when misused."

"What is the longest trip through time you've ever heard of, Sir?" Ginny asked.

He stroked his beard and thought for a moment, "I believe the longest recorded trip through time was a little over a month. The poor man slept for a week straight, and then they had to keep him locked in a room so as not to run into himself and go mad."

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed, "Normally when one travels in time, they are much like a fly on the wall, yes? Reliving that time just from a different point of view, like an out-of-body experience?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, many believe in different dimensions and universes when it comes to time travel. I believe time is one straight line, and when a person uses a time turner, it sends that person farther back on that line, until they catch back up to present day. In the course of one second in our time, another could have just relived a week, you see."

Harry nodded, thinking he understood.

Dumbledore continued, "I sense you are not simply asking to make small talk?"

Ginny shook her head and spoke, "Sir… we have travelled quite far in time."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly, "I sensed as much. How far?"

Harry spoke, "Last night when we went to sleep, the date was May 16, 1998."

Harry was sure Dumbledore had stopped breathing as he quickly did the math in his head. Finally he said, "Impossible… I believe you, I do, but…"

For the first time ever, Harry saw Dumbledore at a loss for words.

Ginny cleared her throat, "We were at war with Voldemort, and we were losing. All time turners at the ministry had been destroyed, but I remembered seeing one at one of the Order's safe houses. We have a brilliant friend, brightest witch of our age, muggleborn too. She worked on it for just a week and said it would turn by the year instead of an hour. She also said it would allow us to change the past instead of just relive it."

"So he does come back…" Dumbledore sighed, "I assume it will be soon then? Why else would you travel so far back in time?"

Harry gestured to the sleeping baby. He didn't think he wanted to reveal his true identity yet, so he simply stated, "The prophecy."

Dumbledore wasn't surprised, "I see you have a greater amount of foreknowledge than I'd have guessed. Only a handful of people know about that prophecy."

Harry nodded, "It needs to stay that way. I know he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. And I know how."

Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk, "You realize how dangerous that information is? If the ministry were to find out, they'd have you chained to a chair and under veritaserum. Why would you choose to tell me?"

Harry sighed and thought for a moment, finally he said, "A great mentor and friend of mine once said, ''You must choose between doing right and what is easy." It'd have been easy to take Harry once you'd left, take care of the business I intend to take care of, and kill Voldemort before he could reach for his wand. But the right thing to do is tell you what I know so you can prepare yourself and the Order. This is bigger than Harry, this is bigger than any one person. And I knew you could help. I knew you would want to. And the fact you are a brilliant Occlumens helps."

"You said you plan to kill Voldemort, but you know the prophecy," Dumbledore inquired.

Harry mentally kicked himself and then covered with what was not truly a lie, "I plan to weaken him to the point, that when the time comes, Harry will have to put minimal effort into defeating him."

Ginny spoke, "Voldemort did not return until the summer of 1995 in our previous timeline. We have plenty of time to worry about that. The more pressing matter at hand, in my opinion, is our appearances. Why do we look like Harry's parents?"

Dumbledore stepped away from his desk and to a large wall covered with books. He ran his long, wrinkly fingers across the spines of several books. After several minutes of searching, he finally said, "Aha!" and pulled out one of the books. It was a large tome with a purple cover and a silver scroll design around the edges, covered in ancient runes. Harry was sure it was probably an original work, and not a printed copy.

Dumbledore brought the book back to his desk and read for a few moments. He flipped through the first few pages, and then skipped several and was reading from the back half of the book, and then he turned the book upside down and repeated the process. He did this twice before looking up at their amused stares.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I assume neither of you took ancient runes?"

They both shook their heads.

He nodded knowingly, "It will do me no good to show you this book then. From what I gather, your time turner may have been no ordinary time turner. Tell me, did it look different from ministry turners?"

Harry thought for a moment, but Ginny beat him to it, "It had an emerald imbedded in the glass."

Dumbledore nodded and shuffled through the book, turning it at funny angles. He looked up again once he'd found what he was looking for. "Emeralds make great resurrection stones."

Harry considered it and then said, "Like the second Deathly Hallow."

Harry watched as excitement bubbled in Dumbledore's eyes, "What do you know of them?"

"Just that you shouldn't try to wear them when they are attached to a ring," he replied almost coolly. "So, do you reckon someone tried to imitate the resurrection stone's abilities?"

Dumbledore sighed, "It is quite possible. Though, you cannot truly bring back the dead. You have your soul, but another's body. Perhaps, it resurrects those who most recently died in the wizarding world? After all, there are only a handful of wizards and witches on this planet, and we don't die very often under normal circumstances."

"So this is merely an illusion?" Ginny asked, "We can go back to our regular appearances?"

Dumbledore furrowed his brow, "I believe this is now you, and if you were to go back to your regular appearance, _that _would be the glamour. But it's truly all technical. There are ways to alter appearances, I will try to get you books on that, and see what else I can find out. I'd very much like to see this time turner," he looked expectant.

Ginny turned to Harry and then looked back to Dumbledore and said, "We lost everything in the time travel. I'm glad we managed to keep our clothing on. But I know where to find it."

"Wonderful, where?" he asked.

Harry felt his throat tighten and croaked, "Grimmuald Place, though it'll be all locked up by now."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

Ginny gasp, "Oh, Sirius is probably being carted off to the ministry now."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "No… no they wouldn't have made Sirius their secret keeper… we all stated it was too obvious."

Harry nodded, "Pettigrew was their secret keeper. He gave them away. Sirius hunted him down. They had a duel and there were muggle casualties. They're all unregistered animagi. Peter cut off his finger and transformed into a rat. Disappeared into the sewers. The ministry officials found Sirius delusional, laughing, a street blown to pieces, body parts strewn everywhere and nothing but Peter's finger left. He was carted off to Azkaban without as much as a trial." Harry was fuming. Livid. "We need to get there before he is sentenced."

Ginny reached over and rubbed a soothing circle on his forearm. "Let's not jump into things. Think rationally."

Dumbledore mused, "Peter was the traitor. Perfect disguise too. Always seemed so shy. I think your appearance alone would clear him. They'd think Lily and James still alive, and you could vouch for Sirius. But then what to do with Harry? You had something you wished to speak to me about. The blood wards, yes?"

Harry took a calming breath and nodded. "Lily's sacrifice will protect Harry from Voldemort so long as he can call home a place where Lily's blood dwells. In my true identity, I share blood with Lily. But should that fail because of this resurrection business, then I see no reason my friend in Lily's body wouldn't suffice."

Dumbledore considered this, "You don't think Harry ought to live with his closest relatives? Who can raise him right?"

Harry suppressed his anger, remembering Dumbledore didn't know how cruel the Dursleys truly were. He replied, "I think you will find testing either theory will result in a much stronger bond than what Petunia could provide."

Dumbledore said, "Very well, I will run a diagnostic test. But first I must ask, what are your true identities, as I feel it is a shame to the memory of James and Lily to pretend you are them in private."

Harry hesitated, but knew it would come out eventually, he just hoped Dumbledore wouldn't be against it.

Ginny spoke first, "I-I'm Ginny… Weasley."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ah, Arthur and Molly must be so proud of you."

She suppressed the stinging of oncoming tears and nodded.

Harry sighed, "And I'm… bloody hell I'm Harry Potter."

Dumbledore paused, and then smiled a crooked grin, "And suddenly, all the missing puzzle pieces fall into place. You didn't just want to get ahead in the war against Voldemort; you want to change every aspect of your life. Do you realize how damaging this could be?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Sir, I am prepared for this. You don't understand. You left me with a task way beyond the means of a seventeen year old boy. You left me with Muggles, when I should have known what I'd have to face someday from the very start. You left me with nothing to go off of, and then went and got yourself bloody killed. I want to wake up when I get back to my normal time, and feel the weight of my dark past lifted off my shoulders. And with this foreknowledge, I can have that childhood I deserve, and not have to witness the death of loved one after loved one. I know what I'm doing."

"And you think it will make a difference, when you get back to your time?" he asked.

"My friend said this time turner will allow us to change the past. And maybe history is bound to repeat. Maybe the people who die are meant to die, but if it's going to happen, it shouldn't be fighting a war to protect me. I know I'll know what I did for myself. But it's not just for me. Everyone will be saved."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose and then sighed. "Very well, I can't very well stop you, after all. You could just take him and say you survived. I must strongly advise you seek help in experienced adults though. Raising a baby is a hard task for two seventeen year olds. Let me run that diagnostic test and you may do as you wish."

Harry nodded and watched as Dumbledore removed his wand. He first tapped Harry on the forehead, then Ginny and two glowing orbs rose above each of them. Dumbledore appeared to shuffle through each orb, as if reading the runes book again. Finally he muttered, "It appears, Harry, you do in fact still have your blood and soul. Not your father's. Ginny, you do not have Lily's blood. You are completely yourselves when you look past your outside appearance… I'm sure that would have been a concern in your, ah, relationship. I did suspect as much, like I said: you cannot truly bring back the dead."

Harry thanked Dumbledore, glad to know he was still himself. Ginny swooped up little Harry up in her arms. He stirred, but she cooed him and he slowly drifted back to sleep. Before they could make their leave, Dumbledore stopped them once more.

"I'm not sure where you plan to go after you visit the Ministry, but I suggest you stop by Gringotts and mention you lost your key in the rubble of the fight. You'll find much of what you need there."

Harry and Ginny thanked him again, and then stepped in the fireplace one after another. Dumbledore sighed and retired to his chambers. He'd never had so much to think about before.

* * *

**LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT! AND SOME CUTE NICKNAMES FOR LITTLE HARRY. AND MAYBE WAND SUGGESTIONS FOR COMBOS FOR THEIR NEW WANDS. FEEDBACK IS NICE!**

**BLOG for HRH here: **

**Should Harry be a good baby or a pain in the arse baby?**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, thank you guys for waiting on me :D I had some serious plans to write this chapter over spring break, but only got about half-way through it and lost my inspiration. Luckily, its finished now and I have several people to thank for that! I must thank JK first and foremost for creating such a wonderful piece of literature, which I take no credit for or ownership of. I must also thank my Betas:**

**Storyteller042**

**malumingenium**

**Style Marshlovski**

**Skylar Tsukiyo**

**If it weren't for these four, this chapter would be seriously lacking! Once again, thank you guys for waiting. Now read and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry had been getting surplus attention for being famous since he was eleven years old. He never really liked being famous but it was something he had to get used to since his name was branded world-wide. He had always thought the press was too concerned with what he was doing or who he was dating, but that was just another price to pay for his unwarranted popularity. He thought he had it pretty rough with the media as they always seemed to be hanging around; however, Harry could honestly say he'd never seen so many journalists and photographers in once place until he stepped out of the fireplace at the Ministry.

To his own personal enjoyment, he wasn't the center of their attention for once. Several meters to his left were at least fifty people either holding a quill and parchment or snapping photos of the Head Auror. Harry promptly ducked his head and turned his back to them. Other than the press, the Ministry was relatively empty, which was a truly unusual sight. For the few moments he had to wait on Ginny and his miniature self, he listened to what the media was so excited about.

"IS IT TRUE SIRIUS BLACK IS A MURDERER?"

"DID HARRY POTTER REALLY SURVIVE THE KILLING CURSE?"

"WHAT WILL YOU REPORT TO THE MUGGLE NEWS?"

"CAN YOU CONFIRM YOU-KNOW-WHO IS DEAD?"

"IS THERE ANY NEWS ON THE POTTERS?"

"WILL BLACK BE RECEIVING THE _KISS_?"

Harry sucked in his breath sharply. _No,_ he thought,_ No, Sirius will __not__ be receiving the kiss._

He knew, of course, Sirius survived Azkaban for thirteen years without a mention of a Dementor's kiss by the Ministry in the past timeline; but that didn't stop him from feeling a fiery ball of anxiety drop to the pit of his stomach. The consideration Sirius was in the presence of hungry dementors made him queasy.

Just then, Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace clutching the baby tightly, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. The sooner they could get to Sirius, the sooner Harry would feel a break in his apprehension. He only hoped the media wouldn't recognize them, as they would surely slow him down. He also wasn't prepared to answer their questions. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led them quickly in the opposite direction of the press.

"Keep your head low," Harry urged, "I don't want to draw attention to us."

She snorted, "As if walking around in your plaid PJs and my overly plush -and now much too short- bottoms isn't drawing attention."

He examined himself and then her, realizing how silly they looked. He proceeded to dig around for a wand to transform their sleep-wear to robes, forgetting he didn't have one on him.

After realizing his wandless state, he shrugged without argument and replied, "You have a point."

They turned a corner and were standing in front of the Fountain of Magical Brethren in the atrium. Ginny stole a glance at her surroundings and sighed.

"You know," she said, "the last time I saw this room so empty was when we broke into the Department of Mysteries."

Harry swallowed hard, remembering the events of that dreadful night.

"This time we are going to make the world know Sirius is an innocent man. He won't die like that again," he said determined.

She reached up to rub his arm soothingly, and the two of them continued to the lifts in silence. In the previous timeline, guests of the Ministry of Magic had to register their wands with the security desk. However, it appeared there was no security desk at the Ministry in their present time. Harry assumed that regulation had simply not been instilled yet. Harry decided it was just as well, considering neither he nor Ginny had a wand with them.

The two of them continued through the golden gates and down the lift in silence. They arrived on the floor of the Ministry courtrooms and instantly began checking each door. Each unused courtroom was left unlocked, so when they came upon courtroom number four, the only locked door, they knew Sirius was behind it. With no wand, Harry couldn't unlock the door, so he began frantically banging on it. After a few moments, someone on the inside flicked their wand and the door creaked open.

Harry looked over at Ginny and said, "Be prepared."

She nodded in response and stepped ahead of him. She pushed the door open and stepped into the courtroom. Harry heard a collective gasp as he followed her in. Harry noticed a few familiar faces, though only a handful of people were in the courtroom. Fudge, who Harry believed was the undersecretary to the Minister, stood with his mouth gaping like a fish, unsure what to make of it. Barty Crouch jumped to his feet, his face turning purple. Harry believed he was the Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Preposterous!" Barty shouted, "It is a guise! You did this, Black! You thought you could fool us? Well you are _wrong_!"

Harry held up his hand, trying to calm the man and requesting a chance to speak.

"Well?" Barty demanded.

Harry stole a glance at Sirius, who he had yet to look at. Sirius was staring at Lily and James with tears of relief rolling down his cheeks. Harry felt himself smile at the sight of his old friend. He turned back to Barty.

"Mr. Crouch, I assure you we are who we appear to be," the lie didn't feel like a lie as it rolled off his tongue. "We were attacked by Voldemort."

There was another collective gasp at the name. Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes as he continued, "He sent curses at Lily and I; he tried to kill Harry but something happened. I believe the curse somehow rebounded. Voldemort disappeared, and after a few hours the curses he'd put on us were lifted. While we were down, I suppose we appeared dead. Harry was missing when we woke. We instantly set out to find him. He was with Dumbledore. He now has a strange scar on his forehead."

Ginny stepped forward and pulled back the baby's hair to show his scar.

Harry could see an argument forming in Barty's mind, so he spoke again, "Dumbledore didn't believe it was us at first either. He knows now though, and if you don't believe us, I'm sure he'd vouch for us."

Barty thought for a moment and said, "How did you convince him?"

Harry could see clear suspicion written all across Barty's features. He thought quickly and carefully over his next words.

Harry cleared his throat before he replied, "Dumbledore ran a diagnostic test on us, to make sure our souls matched our bodies."

There was a murmur throughout the crowd. Barty said disbelievingly, "A diagnostic charm such as that is very powerful magic. Only the greatest of medi-witches and wizards can perform them."

Harry replied coldly, "Does it surprise you a great wizard such as Dumbledore can perform one?"

Barty began to turn purple in the face again. Harry watched as Fudge placed a hand on his arm and whispered something to Barty. Barty almost looked triumphant.

"Regardless, Sirius Black will be sent to Azkaban for life for indirect attempted murder on the Potters, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and the murder of twelve Muggles."

"What!" Sirius shouted, speaking for the first time.

At the same time, Harry growled, "Without a trial?"

Ginny huffed and thrust the baby into Harry's arms. She stepped forward, "You incredibly daft man! We wouldn't be here if Sirius weren't innocent! Pettigrew was our secret keeper. HE is the one who betrayed us. HE is the one who turned dark. Sirius is innocent!"

"How do you explain the twelve Muggles and the death of Pettigrew?"

She turned back to Sirius. "Tell them what happened!"

Sirius chuckled at her demanding tone. "Yes, ma'am," he joked. "When I found out James and Lily had been betrayed, I went straight to Peter. I didn't know he was their secret keeper; I thought surely it was Remus Lupin. I went to Peter so we could mourn our friends together. When I found him, we were on a busy street. He began shouting at me, saying it was I who'd betrayed our friends. He shot a curse at the ground and the street began to crumble to pieces. We were surrounded by flames when he took out a knife and cut off his own finger. Then he transformed into a rat and disappeared, leaving me there to take the blame."

Before anyone else could speak, Ginny threw her arms in the air. "You see? You can't send an innocent man to prison while we have reason to believe the true culprit is still out there!"

Suddenly, a very young Amelia Bones stood. "Barty, we have no evidence to charge him with and two people vouching for his story. We can only send him home."

Barty Crouch glared at her. "Fine! Sirius Black, you are released. The Ministry thanks you for your cooperation. I better not see you in here again." He added the last sentence quietly, so only Sirius could hear.

Harry glared at him before handing the baby back to Ginny and going to help Sirius from his chair. As soon as Sirius was on his feet, he pulled his best friend into a tight hug.

"James," he said, "I can't believe you survived Voldemort. You'll be famous, you know."

Harry nodded, knowing very well how famous they would be. He was feeling quite tired, so he simply nodded and replied, "It's been a very long night."

Sirius patted James on the shoulder and turned to Crouch. "I expect a full investigation on Pettigrew. He _will_ be brought to justice."

Crouch simply glared and nodded his head in response.

The group made their way back up the lifts. Harry was sure Sirius would have a lot to ask them, but he must have sensed their extreme exhaustion, because he remained silent. When they reached the atrium, the reporters had thankfully cleared out. They approached the fireplace and Harry cleared his throat to speak.

"We still need to run by Gringotts," he said with a yawn.

Sirius seemed to have expected as much because he replied, "I figured the Ministry would have sent all your belongings when they thought you were… erm… you know," he paused for a second, as if he were going to say something else, but finally addressed Lily instead. "I've been staying at the Three Broomsticks if you and the little one want to tag along while he gets your things. From what I understand the Godric's Hollow house was blasted to pieces."

Ginny nodded in relief, as she was practically swaying on her feet with the baby.

The two of them took off to the Three Broomsticks while Harry went to Diagon Alley. Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron and found the room to be overly packed with celebrating witches and wizards. Lucky for him, most of them were too drunk to notice him, so he kept his head down low. On his way to the back alley, he saw a cloak draped across the back of a chair, and decided it wouldn't hurt to temporarily borrow it. He pulled it over his clothes and the hood over his eyes.

When he reached the back alley, he found that it was empty. He tapped the brick wall and it soon revealed Diagon Alley to him. For a second, he wondered if he had accidentally come out of the wrong fireplace. The Diagon Alley before him was the most unfamiliar place he had ever seen. Every building on the street was blasted to pieces. As he made his way down the street, he observed places that existed in his own time. Flourish and Blotts had a caved-in roof, and there were books scattered out into the street. Ollivander's was similar. Other buildings were nothing more than large heaps of wood and brick. Even in the second war Diagon Alley was still a heavy shopping district, although somewhat desolate in times of fear. This Diagon Alley looked as if it hadn't been occupied in months. The only thing that remained constant was the large building at the end: Gringotts.

He made his way into the bank and approached the goblin at the back desk whose name plate read Ragnok. The goblin stopped scribbling on his paper and glanced down his nose at the man before him.

Ragnok observed him for a moment, then said, "While I would normally say you are a foolish imposter, I can see your aura. It is… _interesting_."

Harry nodded. He didn't know as much about goblins as Hermione would have, but he knew they always seemed to have the ability to read others. Harry had a feeling the goblins in the room knew he wasn't James, but wanted to establish a good relationship with them because he knew it would be impossible to pull off his ruse without their assistance.

Harry replied, "I think a rather rare event has occurred. I'd be happy to share this exclusive information, with your cooperation."

The goblin considered him for a moment and replied, "Very well."

Ragnok snapped his fingers and a small gold key flew forward. He handed it to Harry and the two of them made their way to the carts.

As they made their way down to the vaults, Ragnok said, "That is the key to your inheritance vault, Harry."

Harry, not surprised to hear his name used, said, "Yes, I recognize it from my time."

Ragnok considered this, then inquired, "Your time?"

Harry sighed and then went into explaining how he came to be where he was. He began by telling the goblin next to him about the prophecy that was made which initially led to Voldemort's curse backfiring. He then told him how he was sent to live with his muggle family members and only learned about his abilities when it was time to go to Hogwarts. His story progressed into the return of Voldemort and his gaining the upper hand, until Harry had no choice but to attempt to travel back in time and stop the second war before it ever began.

By the time he finished his story, the cart had come to a stop. He hadn't realized where they were going, only that the vault before him was not his own.

Harry began to ask, but before he could make inquiries Ragnok said, "This is the high security Potter family vault. Inside you will find heirlooms, gold, and other possessions such as those recovered from Godric's Hollow."

Ragnok ran his nail down the crack in the door and it slowly began to open. He stepped aside. "I'll allow you privacy in your vault."

Harry stepped inside, his eyes bulging. It looked like the Lestrange vault he had broken into, minus all the dark objects. Gold was piled high to the ceiling in one corner, much higher than what was in his inheritance vault. In another corner, he found old goblets, jewelry, and other items which must have held some value to his family.

On a stand in the back of the room, he found three things of interest. Two of them were wands. The third was merely a piece of paper with the words _Deed Record_ written across the top. He read on to find the words _Potter Estate,_ _Wiltshire, England._ There were more technical terms listed below, but Harry didn't bother to read them. All that mattered to him was he had a home. A place his family once lived. He gathered the two wands, the deed, and a trunk full of clothes. He shrank the trunk down and stuck it in his pocket before leaving.

On their way back up to the main floor, Ragnok turned to Harry and said, "I understand you need your rest for now, but perhaps in exchange for our discretion and secrecy you will come back and teach us more about how you travelled so far back in time."

Harry nodded in response, deciding it was a fair trade.

When he finally made it back to the Leaky Cauldron, he put the cloak back where he had found it. Just as he stepped into a fireplace, he heard someone shout, "Is that James Potter?"

Harry sighed just as his feet left the ground. He knew it would inevitably become public news.

* * *

**Do you guys like long chapters like chapter three, chapters that are as long as this one, or shorter chapters? Check out the poll on my profile!**


End file.
